A visual sensor captures visual data associated with an image of an object in a field of view. Such data can include data regarding the color of the object, data regarding the depth of the object, and other data regarding the Image. A cluster of visual sensors can be applied to certain application. Visual data captured by the sensors can be combined and processed to perform a task of an application.